Do Not Open Till Christmas
by TjRythum
Summary: Iruka hates the company christmas party, but hiding in his bosses office to escape his fellow co-workers may not have the best idea he's ever had. KakaIru, early christmas fic, YAOI one-shot


Ryth: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Kakashi: *looks at the teen who is dressed an elf costume with bunny ears pinned to the hat* Tj? the holidays haven't started yet...

Iruka: *who is wearing rain deer antlers comes up behind his boyfriend and slams a Santa hat on his head* she knows that baka, she has to post this _now_ or she wont be able to post that all

Ryth: *nods* this is the last post I will do for the next 3 months since I will be going on my trip next week

Jiariya: so to make up for it, her gift to you is a wonderful slice of lemon pie!

Ryth: *grins* yup! this is **YAOI** don't like? LEAVE!

Jiariya: **Tj Rythum does not own Naruto**...sad really

Iruka: also thanks to Vega1301 for being beta to this story! *waves* thanks V!

Iruka hated this kind of thing.

He didn't like hot, crowded rooms, he didn't like it when people lost all sense of decency and he HATED it when people tried to take out his hair tie.

All of these and more that had not been mentioned had or were happening.

This was why he loathed the Christmas work party.

He liked his job and many of the people he worked with were wonderful, but when they had consumed enough alcohol to put a small liquor store out of stock, he sincerely wished he hadn't been anywhere near the place.

But he was, having been dragged there by his two best friends. Both of whom had abandoned him two- three hours ago, not that he blamed Kotetsu or Izumo – the girls had been very attractive – but now he was stuck, hiding in the corner trying to avoid being seen by his smashed, desperate co-workers.

He got hit on a lot when they _weren't _drunk, the small man didn't want to imagine what they were pumped full of liquid courage.

"RRRRRUUUUUKKKKKYYYYYY!"

Damn it this wasn't happening!

"Ruky! THERE you are!"

Iruka found himself being yanked from his hiding spot and crushed into a suffocatingly large bosom.

_Oh goodness! Not Tsunade!_

Iruka struggled in the strong hold, trying to free his head so he could breathe. Just when he thought he was going to pass out from lack of air he felt himself stumbling backward as he was pulled into another tight embrace.

"Ru! You look SSOOOO handsome!"

"What were you doing hiding in that little corner?"

Anko and Tsume. Did his karma hate him tonight or what? Granted, wearing ripped jeans and a camo tank top may have been a very dumb move on his part.

Twisting out of the girls' grasp, Iruka backed up and turned around so he could fully see his attackers.

His head of office, Sannin Tsunade, was wearing a female Santa suite that was very inappropriate for someone her age and the low cut top made her normally distracting chest downright impossible to ignore.

Mitarashi Anko was styling a black dress that was cut down the middle all the way to her tummy, showing off her belly-button, with bright purple flowers spilling over one shoulder.

As for Inuzuka Tsume – well Iruka just hoped poor Kiba hadn't seen his mother when she left that evening, if he had, the teen was probably sitting in his room traumatized and confused after seeing the woman who gave him life in the dark red halter top and black skinny jeans.

The three women's appearances were just screaming 'I still got it and I WILL prove it'.

Iruka's was screaming 'I've got it and I really don't want it, please ignore me'.

Needless to say nobody had listened to the silent plea all night.

"Ru-ru! Were you trying to hide from all of us?"

Iruka's eye twitched at the nickname, another thing he hated, the violation of his name.

Taking a in a deep breath, he gave a sweet smile that had the three females drooling. "Of course not Tsunade-san, I was just trying to find a place where the music wasn't so loud, it was giving me a headache."

The ladies gave him sympathetic looks while closing in on him at the same time.

Iruka tried to back farther away from the busty woman, he was bi but he didn't want to deal with this! Not tonight! Damn Kotetsu and Izumo! This was all their fault!

He had to get away. If only he was sneaky like…The chocolate eyes lit up as the plan formed in the small man's mind.

Looking over the woman's shoulders Iruka made his eyes widen and forced a blush onto his face.

"H-Hatake-san! Wonderful to see you this evening!"

The ladies gasped and whirled around. Was it true? Did they have the company's smoldering hot owner and his sexy assistant in the same place, at the time?

Turning the three females found – no one, looking back to where they had Iruka cornered none of them were surprised to see the cute man was gone.

Iruka sighed, that had been close, way to close. He had to disappear before anyone else made a move.

Quickly and quietly he slipped away from the big main room and vanished up the stairs.

Walking the halls, he avoided going into or getting too close to any of the offices, he was not an idiot, the probability they were occupied for reason that had nothing to do with work was very high by this time of the night, he suspected the cleaning crew hated the day after the X-mas party.

Iruka mentally congratulated himself with his getaway down stairs, using Hatake's name as a distraction had been perfect, he would have to hold onto that one in case he needed it later.

The dark lips carved up in a sly smile and a soft chuckle echoed. Tsunade, Anko and Tsume had been too drunk to even realize that there was no way Hatake Kakashi would EVER come to a company party.

_He's rarely on time for meetings, and why would he want to spent time in a room filled with drunken employees who just think his ass is hot?_

Iruka's face heated up with the last thought. Damn! Ok, his boss was hot; Iruka would have been a blind moron to not see that, at last _he_ didn't have any wild illusions about the man falling in love with him someday. Hell, he knew even thoughts of a one night stand were out.

Not because Hatake was straight, no, Iruka had seen the tall man with men and woman. No, because Iruka was nothing to the gorgeous man, he was the voice on the other end of the intercom telling his next client was waiting, he was the small hand that handed him coffee and files as he was leaving his office, he was that little figure at the end of the day that would appear in the door way, bowing and saying 'Have a good night, Hatake-san'.

No, Iruka was nothing to the powerful man but a reminder of constancy. He was pretty sure that Hatake didn't even look at him – that wouldn't be surprising, Iruka never lifted his head in his presence very much anyway.

A sigh escaped the soft lips, damn did he wish though! (Iruka didn't consider dreams and wishes to be the same, a dream spoke of more reality then a wish) The head of the company –Hatake Kakashi – was the sexiest man to walk the earth and it was so not fair!

Kakashi was tall, pale, graceful, and drop dead gorgeous and not only that but he was one of the most powerful men in the world, owning the largest supply and trading form in the world. Didn't matter what brand it was or whose logo was on the side – Hatake owned it.

He was at the top of the huge spider web with little lines reaching out in all directions. If they had been in the ancient times Hatake would have been the emperor.

Looking up Iruka came to a stop, shocked when he realized where his feet had been taking his absent mind.

Kakashi's office.

_It's not a bad thing_, Iruka mused. Hatake was most likely as far away from his company's office building as possible, probably dancing with some gorgeous blond at a fancy party, swirling under crystal chandeliers and sipping champagne from a bottle that would have cost more than Iruka made in a year or sitting cozy with a raven beauty while taking a carriage ride around central park or snuggling with a red head in front of a roaring fire, silver hair glowing in the warm light of the flam-

Light.

Lights.

Christmas lights. The beautiful Christmas lights that always decorated downtown… Iruka had seen them from the ground, stretching his head back to try and see the bright colors and patterns. He had never been able to see them from a high place before…

…like Hatake Kakashi's office that stood 37 floors up and looked over downtown with bay windows.

Iruka licked his lips, reaching out, he placed a finger on the key pad that would unlock the office door. It was fine, right? He had been in the big office before; surely Hatake wouldn't mind him watching the lights quietly for a little while?

Iruka shook his head, of course not, hell, he wouldn't even know and even if he did find out- why would he care if his non-existing assistant went into his office? If anything, the conversation would go as such- 'Umino - Umino…who?'

Smiling sadly to himself, Iruka reached out and began to type in the passcode for the office. The keypad beeped and a soft 'click' was heard from the door as it mechanically unlocked itself.

Cracking it open, he stuck his head around the door frame, quickly peeking around the big room first to ensure that the place wasn't already occupied.

Iruka really didn't want a repeat of the embarrassing incident when he had walked in on Genma and Raidou when they had been using the blonds letter opener in a way it most definitely hadn't been made for. It wouldn't have been so bad, if Genma hadn't felt the need to invite him to join them.

Fighting the blush that threatened to consume his face at the thoughts, he opened the door just a bit further. He breathed out in relief when he saw the place was dark and silent, signaling it was safe for him to enter.

Creeping in and closing the door carefully, Iruka smiled. He knew there was no need for him to be quite but, it just felt – nice? Yes, the silence and the dark, it was what he needed tonight. No parties, no loud friends… just sitting in the dark and listening to the natural sounds around him, if he had been thinking, Iruka would have made a hot chocolate before he came to sip on.

Ah well, this was still nice. Just because he wanted to, Iruka reached down and removed his shoes and freed his hair from its binding, shaking the soft waves so they settled around his face. He tucked his shoes to the side, leaving them by the door, he walked into the big office barefoot, enjoying the feel of the soft, thick, fluffy carpet.

Taking in a deep breath, Iruka smiled when he smelt the light scent of liquorish and mint. Kakashi always smelt like them, so his office did too.

Iruka loved it.

The office's walls were painted a light silver tone that reflected the sun and –as Iruka now saw – the moon in a warm way that made the small brunet feel like he was in a snow globe. It was an odd feeling but a very fun one.

Hatake's desk faced away from the door instead of toward it like most people's did. Kakashi liked to look out at the view, not the door – Iruka had heard him tell the designer "I'm paying to have the best view this box of a building can offer and if I'm going to be stuck in that place six or more hours every day I am damned well going to look at it!"

Chuckling softly, Iruka took a few steps farther till he reached the big black desk. It was made of stone, a huge slab of onyx marble that contrasted with the walls and glittered in the dark light.

Hatake's chair made Iruka think of a comfy arm chair more than something used in a work place but if the business man liked it he wasn't going to say no.

Stepping around the big desk, Iruka set his eyes on the real reason he was there, the windows.

The huge crystal planes stretched from floor to ceiling, around three sides of the room, giving panoramic views of the city below.

Iruka looked out at this view and gasped in wonder and delight.

All the colors of the rainbow and more were draped over the tall buildings. Glittering and sparkling like a blanket of fallen stars. Patterns and designs, words and pictures, flashing and gleaming against a surprisingly clear night sky… It was so beautiful, it took Iruka's breath away and – for the moment – he felt like a kid again, just soaking in the warmth now filling his being.

The feeling of just being – happy.

Iruka sighed and sank to the floor. Sitting cross-legged on the expensive carpet, a peaceful smile on his lips as he stared out at the vibrant city, the lights reflecting in his chocolate eyes…

"Beautiful…"

Iruka gave a small scream and twisted to his feet with cat-like speed at the whispered voice.

A chuckle filled the room; it was deep and rich – and familiar.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Iruka's gaze was drawn to the stone desk from where the voice came. The new comer was leaned against the dark marble. Their tall figure hidden by shadows, making it impossible to make out their facial features, their stance was casual and relaxed, arms and legs crossed in front of them as they slouched against the desk.

"N-no!" Iruka stammered as he tried to bring his heart rate back to normal "No, it's fine, I just wasn't–umm- expecting anyone else to be in here."

The tall figure hummed.

"Well, neither did I, but as I'm the one to scare you, I apologize."

Iruka nodded, scratching his scar, before looking back at the tall –and obviously male, judging by the voice- figure and tilting his head to the side.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in Hatake-san's office?"

"Why are _you_ in his office?" the figure leaned forward with the question.

"I came up here cause I don't like parties and I wanted to see the lights." Iruka tilted his head again, the man had seen him sitting on the floor, wasn't it obvious why he was there?

"Ah, the lights, yes, they are nice aren't they?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes, the man had already called the lights beautiful when he had walked in…hadn't he?

Why was he there anyway? Iruka felt his temper start to simmer.

"Alright, I answered you, now it's your turn. Who are you? What are you doing in Ka-Hatake-san's office? How'd you get in here? Hatake-san doesn't give the code to many people."

"Oh?" Iruka could just picture the man raising his brow with the question "So, who do you think I am?"

"What?" Iruka hissed then sighed "You want to play a game? Fine, I'll bite. You're not Tsunade cause you're a guy and she's downstairs getting smashed right now anyway. Your too slender to be Jiraiya-san – who is also downstairs and is probably two pervy flirts away from having Tsunade-san put his head through the snack table. You're too tall and you talk too much to be Sasuke, besides why would he be in his godfathers office on Christmas Eve when he can spend it with his boyfriend? Naruto loves Christmas; no way is the Uchiha leaving the blonds sight tonight. And Hatake-san would never come near a company party, unless of course, he has some suicidal need to be groped and hit on by his drunk and horny employees."

"Mmm" the man hummed and leaned forward slightly, his arms still crossed "You got a point, but you missed one person. Hatake's cute assistant, he has the code too."

"I'm his assistant and – cute? What the hell, I'm not cute!"

"Sexy then?" the figure pushed away from the desk and began to walk forward while Iruka stuttered.

"Wha- Sexy -? That's not funny, now drop the game, what are you doing in here?"

"Why does it matter? Hatake's too much of an idiot to ever realize we were here."

"Hatake's-? No he is not! Why would you say someth-"

"Because he is, he's never on time, he's always reading when someone is talking to him and he plays with people like they only exist for his personal entertainment."

Iruka froze, everything the strange man had said was true, but there was so much more to it than that, there was more to Hatake Kakashi than most people bothered to believe.

"Well, you're very good at reading book covers aren't you?" Iruka spat out the words, pleased when the man took a step back "If you ever bothered to really look at someone for more than a second you wouldn't sound like such a moron. Hatake Kakashi is hard working, loyal and smart; sure he has his faults but no one's prefect. He's always late? True, he often is, but only because he's doing other things or talking to other people, he tries to cram too much stuff into one day and ends up running late because of it. Reading when someone's talking? Only with the people he feels are wasting his time, if you impress him he will never even reach for his book, his full attention is something that must be earned. And lastly, he only ever plays with the phoneys who want something; _they_ play with _him,_ he simply defends."

"Mmm…" The stranger straightened. "You pose a good argument but he's still an idiot, why? Because every day he walks past you and never makes a move."

"Wha?- you – he – I mean" Iruka stuttered, trying to regain his ability to speak "Why would he make a move on me? He can have anyone, _anyone_. Why would he want me? Now, please stop playing and tell me why you're here."

"Well, I was retrieving a file that I forgot to take home with me the other day, but upon entering I find instead the very distracting sight of my very hot assistant sitting on my office floor. But you're right, I should drop the game before you attack me again, ne?"

Iruka blinked in surprise as the tall white haired man stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light, streaming through the windows, the handsome features finally clear.

"Hatake-san!"

Hatake Kakashi nodded his head slightly.

"Good evening, Iruka."

"But…" Iruka tilted his head to the side "Hatake-san, what file? I mailed you everything you needed on Tuesday."

"You did? That envelop isn't a Christmas present?"

"No, I put your gift in the top drawer of your desk"

"So you _did_ get me a present!"

"Hatake-san, you're being difficult again."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sorry, it just astounds me how nothing I do throws you."

"I've had two years to get used to you, which means, I'm now as crazy as everyone else in the building. Speaking of crazy, cute? _Sexy? _Look Hatake-san-" Iruka sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. "I know you're a flirt and all but that's a bit much. I apologize for entering your office without permission. Have a merry Christmas; I will see you after the holidays."

With that Iruka bowed and hurried past Kakashi to get to his shoes. A blush already heating his face from embarrassment at being caught in his boss's office by his boss himself.

It was mortifying and he just wanted to leave so he could go downstairs and try to bribe a ride from someone, or just guilt Izumo or Tetsu into taking him home, they were the ones to drag him to the damned party in the first place!

He was halfway to the door when a strong hand wrapped around his arm and tugged him backward.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He stumbled, reaching out to try to steady himself Iruka found his other hand being captured as he was dragged forward till he collided with the solid, muscular chest of his boss.

"Hatake-san?"

Iruka looked up at the pricing eyes, breath catching in his throat at lust he could see swirling in their depths.

"My name is Kakashi."

Iruka opened his mouth to reply when Kakashi silenced him by crashing their lips together.

Losing all ability to think as Kakashi pulled him closer, he swallowed his shocked scream as the pale lips continued to devour his.

He fought against the strong hands that held him in place only to have them tighten their grip on his arms as the older man tilted his head to the side, kissing the confused Iruka harder before biting at the dark lips forcefully.

Iruka gasped, parting his lips slightly, which was all the advantage Kakashi needed.

With a desire filled groan the older man pushed his tongue into the hot mouth, lapping the smaller man's moan as he began to explore the other with poorly contained want.

The hands on his arms released him for a moment but before he could move away they came back to hold him closer, one sneaking around his waist to press him tighter against the taller body while the other moved up to weave through his dark hair, keeping his head in place as the kiss deepened, the room filling with the sounds of moans and sharp, panting breath.

Iruka's mind was mush by this point. Lack of air had added to the sensations now coursing through his body, leaving it blank of all thought except one.

Kakashi was a damn good kisser.

But why was he kissing _him?_

This question brought his fuzzy mind back to life. Chocolate eyes snapped back open as tanned arms came up to push against the strong chest hard.

Kakashi paused, giving an annoyed growl but obeyed the silent order and pulled away.

Iruka - expecting the older man to let him go – moved to flee the room, only to have the breath knocked from him body when he collided with the taint arms of his boss which were still wrapped around him.

"Going somewhere?"

Kakashi's deep voice rumbled by his ear, the hand buried in his hair gave a sharp tug, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. Iruka gasped when lips were lowered and began to bite and suck at the exposed skin.

"H-hatake-san! S-stop!"

Iruka's hands clawed at the taller man's shoulders, desperately trying to push him away.

Kakashi growled, the words "My name is Kakashi!" were muttered furiously before the older man bit down on the skin beneath his mouth hard.

Iruka moaned as the hot tongue lathed over his pulse, soothing the bite mark, teeth moved to nibble up his neck.

"Hata-Ah! Kakashi! Stop! Please stop!"

He heard Kakashi sigh against his skin as he pulled away.

"Only because you said please and used my name."

The hand in his hair loosened so he was able to tilt his head forward and stare into the dark mismatched eyes. Iruka pushed at the solid body he was trapped against.

"Ha- Kakashi, let me go!"

"No."

"No?" Iruka gasped when he found himself being picked up and slammed into the marble desk. Hands came to rest on the its pitch black surface, trapping him while a strong thigh pushed its way between his legs, farther pinning him against the cold stone.

"Kakashi!"

Iruka yelled while struggling to free himself, looking up he found his glare met by two gleeful gleaming eyes.

"Mmm?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The tri colored eyes glazed slightly at the demand, a deep, needing lust raising in them and making them darken in color.

"Something I've wanted to do for over a year now."

Hot breath whispered past his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Two years, two fucking years I've had to walk past you, see you, talk to you every day, all the while you remained oblivious to my hints. I teased and flirted, I even tried to make you jealous. Nothing! You just continued to smile and stay completely professional, so I stopped trying, believing you just weren't interested. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when your smile – the best part of my day – became sad and distant that I decided to gamble on a guess; one you confirmed when you defended me just now. You thought I was playing, didn't you? You believed I was just having fun and wasn't really interested in you at all, I'm right aren't I?"

Iruka blushed, disbelief filling the chocolate eyes. "I – I thought you flirted with everyone, and why would you be interested in me? I've seen the world's most gorgeous people parade pass me through this office. You could have any one of them! Why should you even look at m-"

"Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met!"

Kakashi yelled, shaking the tanned shoulders "Stop it dammit! Just stop! Stop talking low of yourself! Stop pushing yourself down! You're smart, skilled, funny and you're the only person I have ever met with the guts to yell at me. Throughout my life I have been surrounded by what the world dubs to be 'beautiful' but I realized how shallow my view of beauty was the first time I saw you smile. That sincere, calming smile that takes my breath away…"

Silence filled the room as Iruka remained staring into the dark eyes, the older man's words beginning to sink in.

"You – you like me?"

Kakashi's eyes slid shut as a pale hand came up to pinch the bridge of the sharp nose

"How is that you can understand what I'm saying when I call you at three in the morning cause I'm in Rome and I got in a bar fight and had my nose broken – again – and need you to fax me my medical insurance while I'm trying to speak with my mouth and nose filled with blood – how it is that you can understand me then and even manage some sarcasm, but when I come out and confess to you - you don't get it?"

Iruka tilted his head to the side "Because I'm not trying to decipher your words, I'm trying to understand your logic. You can have _anyone._"

"Yes." Kakashi leaned closer "I could, but I want _you._"

Iruka's eyes widened as Kakashi swooped down to claim his lips again, his hot tongue licking and teasing as he sought entry.

Iruka realized then that he had two choices; he could push Kakashi away, flee the room and go home to his empty house to spend Christmas alone – again – or he could stay and enjoy the moment, worrying about the consequences later. Option one was practical and smart, option two was tempting and far more appealing.

Chocolate eyes drifted shut and the dark mouth opened to accept the kiss Kakashi wished to deepen.

He didn't want to spend Christmas alone.

Iruka moaned as the hot tongue invaded, sliding across his seductively. Cosing him to play. He reached up to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling himself closer and tighter against the other body.

He felt Kakashi moan when he pushed back with his tongue, hand caressing pale skin, fingers moved to run through the soft white hair, twirling the downy locks around them in an arousing massage. Kakashi hummed against his mouth and leaned into the touch like a puppy, enjoying being pet.

Iruka, realizing this, pulled out of the kiss, smiling when Kakashi whimpered and pouted, leaning in the older man tried to reclaim the dark kiss bruised lips but Iruka turned his head, not letting him.

Pushing the taller body away just slightly so he could pull himself up onto the black desk, settling back and spreading his legs so the older man could move in closer.

Kakashi did so quite willingly, running kisses up and down the mocha jaw, one hand slipping around Iruka's back to trace teasing patterns, the other settling on a tanned hip, fingers moving to brush the fabric of the camo tank away, exposing the dark coffee colored skin underneath.

Iruka gasped, arching into the touch as he wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, fingers moving over the simple buttons of the older man's shirt, popping them one by one until the silk hung open, showing off the hard, muscled torso.

Licking his lips and grinning up at the white haired man before he moved to taste the pale skin, tongue flicking over a dusky nipple, gaining a gasp from the other man. Still smiling, Iruka grazed his teeth over the hardening nub, dragging his hot tongue across the pale chest to tease the other in the same way, Kakashi moaned, the hand on the smaller man's back clenched, fisting the dark material.

Gaining courage, Iruka ran his hands down the hard abs before following with his mouth, tongue playing along the cresses of the hard muscles.

Kakashi groaned, arching at the touch.

"Shit, Iruka…"

Iruka smirked when the older man swore and dipped his wet tongue into Kakashi's navel again, rolling the hard nipples under his fingers while he did.

A deep rumbling growl was all the warning Iruka received before he found his wrists caught in a strong hold as he was jerked off the desk and dragged forward. Stumbling to catch his balance, Iruka gave a yelp as he was tugged down, his legs pulled from under him, causing him to land in one of the most arousing and mortifying positions he had ever been in.

Kakahsi had maneuvered them until they were directly in front of the big cushy office chair where he had sat down and pulled the smaller man into his lap. Now Iruka sat blushing a new shade of red while straddling his handsome boss's legs, Kakashi still had a firm grip on his wrists, effectively keeping him trapped against the tall body.

"There." The deep ebony voice was practically _purring_ in his ear "This is more comfortable now, isn't it?"

"Bastard." Iruka panted, gasping when the strong hands release him in favor of sneaking under his shirt.

"How about taking this annoying thing off?" Kakashi gripped the camo tank and ripped it off the tanned body before tossing it away into the dark room.

Pale hands drifted lower to pop the top button of his jeans and a small murmur escaped Iruka's throat before he could silence it.

Kakashi shushed him, running his hands up his back soothingly.

"Shh, none of that, no tensing, I need you nice and relaxed for me now." Pale lips run up his neck, sending shivers down his spine "Can you do that?" Teeth gasped the lobe of his ear and began to suck it while hands sunk under the waistline of his jeans, fingers digging into the denim as Kakashi lifted him slightly so he could drag the pants of his body.

The blush reached new heights as the jeans were thrown behind the chair and forgotten. Hands moved along his legs, stroking as they moved their way up, tan skin darkening with arousal, causing Kakashi to lick his lips in approval.

Years of wanting, of wondering, he would finally know how that mocha skin would feel like as it slid against his, he would know what sounds Iruka made at his peak, how the small body would feel and writhe beneath him with pleasure.

Iruka heard Kakashi groan as hot breath brushed past his ear.

"Iru? I need you to trust me alright? Will you do that?"

"No nicknames." Iruka panted, hands clawing at the pale back, pushing the silk shirt off the broad shoulders. "Please no nicknames, and yes, I do trust you."

"Good." The word whispered past his ear as he felt himself being picked up again.

"Kashi?" Uncertain now, Iruka tried to move his head so he could see the other man's eyes only to yelp when he fell backwards, panicking at the falling sensation before he realized the older man's arms were still securely wrapped around his waist as Kakashi lowered him to the floor.

His back met the soft carpet, his shifting up to see Kakashi – now completely shirtless – looming over him. He watched as Kakashi leaned over to his desk, pulling open a drawer to feel inside. Finding what he wanted he drew it back out, Iruka snorted when he saw the small bottle of lube.

"You keep that in your office? Perv!"

A deep chuckle filled the room. "No denial there, life's more fun with a perverted mind."

Iruka's own laughter joined Kakashi's "Oh really? Make sure you remind Jiraiya-san that when you go to visit him at the ER tomorrow, Tsunade-san had already downed a whole case of sake and had just found the vodka, it's not going to end well for the perverted old writer."

"Tomorrow?" Kakashi came back to hover over the tanned body, his own dress pants now hanging loose and low on his pale hips "I have other plans for tomorrow that involves my very sexy assistant and me at my place but first-"

Iruka groaned, not realizing that while he was talking Kakashi had been spreading the lube over himself, now moved to press a slick finger to his entrance.

The small man gasped when it pushed in, a cry escaped the dark throat when the bundle of nerves was hit, shock sending the pleasure tingling up his spine. Kakashi's eyes sparkled like a kid's who had just found candy as he moved to hit the stop again while adding another finger. By the time the third was slipped in, Iruka was moaning, his body wracked with pleasure as Kakashi continued to tease him.

"Nh, Kakashi, you bastard, just do it!" Iruka panted, glaring up at the older man who continued to smile, lust clouding the dark eyes as he leaned down to claim a kiss.

Pulling back, he reached out to move the tanned hip, sliding the dark legs around his waist to show how he was supposed to hold.

Wrapping himself around the pale body, Iruka braced himself, biting back a scream when Kakashi pushed in, shit it hurt, it always did. Iruka forced himself to relax, waiting until Kakashi was all the way in before rolling his hips, he heard the other man swear and smirked.

"Shit! Is that you giving me permission to move?"

Iruka gave a breathy chuckle, talking was impossible, but yelling wasn't as he found out when Kakashi sat back and pulled him up until he was almost back in the older man's lap. Iruka blushed, not sure what to think of the new position; not that he was given much time to, a moan escaping the dark throat when Kakashi thrust up hard into him.

Moans and laboured breath echoed around the room. Iruka clutched at Kakashi's shoulders, the pleasure coursing through his body was making it hard to see and hot, rugged breath brushed past his ear as Kakashi fought for air, his thrusts becoming uneven and brutal.

He felt Kakashi climax first, searing heat filled him as Kakashi thrust once more, sending him over the edge, head thrown back in ecstasy.

As the world calmed, he found himself being lowered back to the floor gently, opening his eyes he looked back into Kakashi's dark glazed ones.

"You ok?"

He nodded to the other man, not trusting his voice to be able to make real words yet.

He felt Kakashi move away and heard a drawer being opened, its contents shuffled around until the white haired man found what he was looking for, looking up he saw Kakashi holding a piece of cloth in his right hand. He stayed quite as Kakashi cleaned them both, a happy smile still playing on the pale lips.

When he was done he stood up and walked behind his chair, finding Iruka's ripped jeans he walked back, handing the pants to the tanned man on the floor

"Not that I mind you staying that way but you might get mad at me if I try and make you."

Iruka laughed while quickly pulling on his jeans, noting Kakashi's sad puppy look when he zipped them up. He shook his head in amazement, smiling up at the tall man before he pulled himself up, wincing a little but that was to be expected.

"Sorry." Iruka looked over at his sheepish looking boss

"Hmm?"

"I was a little rough; I didn't mean to hurt you. I did enjoy my Christmas present though."

Iruka froze, Christmas present? Did Kakashi really think?

"Idiot, that wasn't your present!"

Kakashi started to laugh, the warm sound echoing around the room and Iruka had to smile and laugh with him. It just felt so right.

Still chuckling he moved to the desk popping open the top drawer he picked up the small box wrapped in bright paper and held it out to the other man.

"What's this?"

Iruka rolled his eyes "It's your Christmas present, genius."

Kakashi's face lit up like a kids and he all but bounced over to take the bright little box "Can I open it now?"

"I don't see why not." Iruka answered back as he started to search the room for his shirt. He found it by the window, all the way across the room from where they had been when Kakashi had removed it, damn; he must have thrown the thing as hard as he could to get it that far.

He slipped the tank back on when he heard the rustle of paper come from behind him and smiled, Kakashi was such a kid sometimes, it was funny considering the his aura usually emitted a terrifying 'don't fuck with me'ness most hours of the day, or the 'bored' attitude he used around most other people. That the powerful man felt comfortable enough around him to drop that attitude meant a lot to Iruka.

"Oh, Iruka…"

Kakashi's breathy sigh echoed from behind him and Iruka blushed.

"Haha umm, they're a bit cheesy and girly; I know but I was trying to find you something and the normal stuff you would buy someone you work with didn't seem right to get you and so when I saw them I – I don't know, I just got them. You don't have to keep them, their just-"

"They're perfect."

Kakashi reached into the box to pull out the two small sun catchers and hold them up to the moonlight. A scarecrow, dark blue hat tilted on a jaunty angle and legs crossed casually like he was leaning on something, dangled next to the silver dolphin, who was jumping up out if a cresting wave. They sparkled in the low light, sending ribbons of color dancing around the room.

Iruka blushed, a happy glow warming his chest at the words, a soft chiming filled the room causing Kakashi to glance up at the clock on the wall, but Iruka didn't move; he stayed gazing at the older man still holding the sparkling shards of glass.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi."

He smiled when Kakashi turned to look at him, pale lips curving up as dark eyes softened.

"Umm, Kakashi? Would – would you like to come home with me? I- I mean come back to my house…with me? I, uh, could make some tea and we could watch a movie or something or-"

A pale finger pressed gently against his lips silencing him as he stared up into the smiling eyes.

"I would love to go home with you."

A hand took hold of his and began to guide him from the room, Iruka followed, grabbing his shoes as they walked through the door. The hallway was darker than the big office and Iruka stumbled in the low light. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to a tall body as he looked up into Kakashi's happy eyes.

"Iruka…"

Iruka licked his lips nervously, silently asking the question as Kakashi pulled him closer.

"Thank you – for the Christmas I thought I would never have."

Soft lips met his as a hand came up to caress his face, thumb rubbing gentle circles on his cheek. Mouths slid together, separating and meeting in rhythm.

When they finally pulled out of the kiss, Kakashi stayed with his hand resting on a mocha cheek, a happy look on his face as he chuckled.

"This the season of miracles…"

"And of peace and good cheer." Iruka laughed as he quoted with the taller man, clapping and cheering came drifting from down stairs as a happy cry filled the air.

Merry Christmas.

**and good wishes for the new year (am I pushing it now? lol) thanks for reading! and stay safe over the holidays.**

**Cha! ~Rythum**


End file.
